For instance, in patent literature 1, a connecting structure is proposed which connects an earth cable to a shield layer of a coaxial cable, what is called a shielded electric wire in which a core wire is covered with an inner insulating layer, the shield layer such as a braided wire formed by braiding soft copper wires is provided in an outer periphery of the inner insulating layer and the shield layer is covered with an outer insulating layer. In this patent literature, the earth cable is allowed to come into contact with an outer peripheral surface of the shield layer in a part where the outer insulating layer is removed. The shield layer and a core wire of the earth cable are allowed to embrace each other and crimped and fixed by a plate shaped connecting fitting, so that the earth cable is connected to the shield layer.
On the other hand, in patent literature 2, an outer insulating layer of a shielded electric wire is cut to be shifted in the axial direction of the shielded electric wire to expose a shield layer. The shifted outer insulating layer is returned to an original position to loosen the shield layer and deform the shield layer in the shape of a collar. The collar shaped shield layer is held by a pair of plate members to which a core wire of an earth cable is crimped and fixed to connect the earth cable to the shield layer.